The present invention relates to an article and a method for toys. More specifically it relates to books and providing a toy figure which represents a character that is included in the book.
The experience of reading a book or being read from a book can be enhanced by providing a pop up figure in the book that represents a character from the book. These pop up figures, however, lack realism. Further, the pop up figures are not meant to be removed from the book.
In general, a parent needs to buy books and toy figures as separate items. Usually, a toy figure related to a book is obtained after reading a book, thus not optimally enhancing the opportunity for a reader to identify with a character of a book.
Accordingly new articles and methods are required that will improve the experience of reading a book.